


watching stars collide

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossing Parallels, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Flash Fiction, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Power Imbalance, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo babies, With babies, but there is a happy ending, hello abandonment issues, if they were evil, kind of, kind of angsty and prose-y, no she is not a palpatine, reverse Anidala, rey and padme are communicating, rey is kind of messed up, they are both messed up, who get to carve out their own destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I would die for you,” he says.“I know,” she whispers. This means so much more. This means a cross-guard hissing between ribs, means a nation falling, means a story in a cell. He takes her back and they make love under the moonlight. He settles into sleep, curled around her, and she looks at the ceiling with her eyes sparkling and a strange feeling in her throat. Love left her in a wreck.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	watching stars collide

Kylo rules the galaxy, Ben rules her heart. She has learned to distance herself from the man he used to be. She lives in Varykino. She stays far away from the new Empire. She’d told him, the first night, up at the early hours. “I do not care about war.”

She is a junkyard child. When you are starving you do not care about a senate. When you want work you do not care if you can vote. The Resistance is over and the First Order means that slave children on desert planets will not starve. That is all she can ask for. 

That and love, the beautiful kind. Something Finn and Poe and even Leia had never understood. Yes, she grows attached quickly. No, murder is not meaningful. Death spurns new life, she had once learned, stepping on dead pilots in forgotten shipwrecks. It is a cycle. She learned again with the last jedi in the middle of nowhere. She refuses to begin again. Han Solo died because he had to die. She sees it. Ben has regrets. Kylo Ren refuses to start the conversation. He leaves. But he loves.

She grew up with nothing but stories. Dreams. One day a prince will come and rescue her. It came true. So what if he is a megalomaniac and is one with the dark. So what? She almost starved. She has seen death because of starvation. She has seen murder, has seen it all.  _ Moral platitudes are worthless,  _ she hisses in the air, thinking Luke Skywalker might be able to hear from his salvation. 

The Resistance — she might scream. She remembers lies. She was the last of the light, there to save them, there to save democracy. At night she reads. Learns about politics. Learns about corruption. Learns about a misguided and beautiful woman who died with flowers in her hair. A princess. It is Kylo who offers her the galaxy, but it is Ben’s hand she takes. Rey does not want the galaxy. Rey wants love, the unconditional kind. And so she will reciprocate. 

She wears fancy dresses worth more than she could have ever imagined. She is crowned on the lake at moonlight and the galaxy knows. Knows about the Empress in the shadows, knows that their ruler is human. Kylo wears his mask and Rey does her braids. When Ben arrives they travel with the luxury of worlds, Prince and Princess of two planets. They stare at the grass on Coruscant and the suns of Tatooine. He takes her to the Hapes Cluster and even to Takodana. And one day he takes her to Jakku, where she burns the marks on the wall to ash. And then she takes a legacy staber and puts it through Plutt’s heart. Ben stands next to her with his hand on her shoulder and his breath in her ear. “I would die for you,” he says.

“I know,” she whispers. This means so much more. This means a cross-guard hissing between ribs, means a nation falling, means a story in a cell. He takes her back and they make love under the moonlight. He settles into sleep, curled around her, and she looks at the ceiling with her eyes sparkling and a strange feeling in her throat. Love left her in a wreck.

She rolls over and presses her lips to his spine. “I would die for you,” she whispers. He makes no noise but she can feel the Force balancing itself and the balance. So she clutches her stomach and smiles and hopes that a woman with a crown feels righted. 

In the morning Kylo wakes her up with a smirk and she gives him one in turn but she waits a little longer, too, for Ben to come back. He returns to the flagship and she wades through the scenery. Walks towards the water. It calls to her.  _ All I want is your love.  _ She looks back at the tower and closes her eyes and feels him.  _ I want everything. _

They know all about love. She knows about who left her behind and he knows about a ship without a pilot and a republic without a figurehead. Ben is not here right now. She puts her toes into the water and feels power.  _ “I would die for you.” _

There is a faint pressure on her hand, and she smiles. It is a beautiful day. When she comes back the table is set and Ben is here so she throws herself into his arms and he kisses her cheek. She holds a hand to her stomach and they both cry for what never could have been.

At night she imagines a man in a nursery. When she wakes up she tells Kylo that their child will be everything and anything. She sees a boy reading history, sees a girl playing dress-up, sees twins in combat.  _ Love won’t save you.  _ When she closes her eyes she sees him cage her in his arms and pray to his own gods. “I would die for you.”

He refuses to leave. Still she reminds him. He stays stalwart. Perhaps she gets carried away. Every day makes her heart cave in more. For this, for these feelings in her mind, she would tear apart the galaxy. She sees two graves in the desert. One day she decides she wants it all gone, and he gives it to her. The ship is dark and so are his eyes. She has not been here in a long time. The personnel stare at her stomach and her figure clothed in white. Her eyes brim and Ben pulls her into his arms as they fall away.

When Anakin and Padme are born she does not shed a single tear. She clutches two hands and the universe gives her mercy. She wakes with a fortified heart and two children in her arms and the most important Prince in the galaxy. 

“Thank you,” he says, and his calloused fingers cover their cheeks. She closes her eyes and loses herself again to a figure in white. Almost like a mother’s touch.

“For all of you,” he says when she comes back to the light. He holds his daughter and she her son, and their eyes all meet. “I would die for you,” they both whisper at the same time, and it almost feels time to laugh.

_ I wanted my happy ending,  _ she thinks.

Far across time, a woman smiles. 


End file.
